Blue Eyed Uchiha
by dettahteen
Summary: Naruto was on the verge of death when Sasuke came by to repay a debt, not knowing what was going on Naruto says his good byes,but instead of death he opens his eye's to a woman with black hair and eyes with, wait a minute weren't they extinct. Time travel


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Naruto went to battle for one last time, leaving everyone behind, after the battle he is nearing death until he see's someone he never thought would come back to his life, telling him he had another chance, "I don't know where you'll go, who'll you'll be, or when you will arrive, but don't forget you can live your new life in peace." Time-travel, weird ass jutsu's and funny misunderstandings<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well with this story I was curious to see how I will do when I make my own time-travel story, and also with the fact that this story has been plaguing my mind for like a month just begging me to be written lol, and well in this story I will say that Naruto will not be himself in the story, I will give him a new name... for now, and I should just tell you right now that I will create my own jutsu, so don't freak out when I pull one out of my hat sometime in the story :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A New Chance<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as the sky was changing from day to-night, the sky reddened as Naruto watched it in awe during his last few minutes of life. He had sought out the Akatsuki to fight in one last full-out brawl, so far it had ended in a tie, both sides dying or are already dead and are now waiting for him to follow suit. Naruto had left the village alone in the middle of the night, not letting anyone know where he had gone well except for one man.<p>

Staring at the sky, he couldn't feel any pain, just the numbness of his immobile body, and the cold sensation as his life was slowly leaving him, not even the fox demon could even heal the wounds in his chest, and that he is no longer within Naruto's body made it a very strange feeling, that he was alone when he died. He looked at the reddening sky above as his life flashed before his eyes, some parts were slower to pass than others, but he felt all the emotions as he thought about them, and the sudden pain when he thought of the blond-haired newborn he left in Gaara's hands earlier that week.

Naruto would never get to see his son, who was with Gaara in the Sand village, the young newborn would never get to see his father. He named the young blond infant after his father, young Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, the last of his line and Naruto's secret legacy. The young baby would have been hidden and given a new name seeing as how just like his grandfather, his father Naruto had his own enemies in various villages, mainly just rogue ninja's because Naruto had united most of the ninja world while he was Hokage, a title he only had for a week.

Fulfilling his dream, even if it only lasted a short amount of time, he had made history even before he received the title. He gave Kakashi a letter before he left in the dead of night, he told the man his secret about his secret wife in the Sand village, a girl he had met through Gaara, who knew that man could be such a seasoned matchmaker. They married within a year they found out they were going to have a baby soon, Naruto was so ecstatic that he barged into the Kazekage office with a rasengan to gain Gaara's undying attention that almost killed him a second later until Gaara saw who it was that destroyed half of his office, and the ANBU had backed off after seeing the mans technique which only a few people in the world knew how to do. He told almost everyone in the hidden Sand village until his wife hit over the head yelling at him for being so loud, and now that he was dying it is a secret that they would have to fight for, and to protect with theirs lives.

His wife had passed away at child-birth, he could see the hospitals white walls, the chairs he sat on and the door where he paced back and forth waiting for the news about his wife and child. He waited for an entire day, many people came by to give their congratulations to him for his first child, while Gaara took the day off to watch over him so he didn't do anything stupid like he did when he found out he was going become a dad, he never did get Naruto to pay for the damages, he always seemed to disappear when the time came.

As the day went by, doctors ran in and out of the room, not allowing anyone to know what was going on. When night had finally set, the paediatrician had come to him, her face was grim as she looked at the young man before her, a man who was one of the most famous ninja in history look at her with worry and expectation but when she looked at him with pain in her eyes, he knew he would never see his wife ever again, Naruto felt his whole world crash around him, Gaara held his shoulder for comfort. Naruto felt his thoughts travel to his time with his wife all the happy moments, all the planning for their child, then his blood ran cold, what about his child was he safe? Alive?

"The baby?" She smiled sadly but nodded her reply, as she opened the door to the operating room, Naruto didn't want to know the details on his wife's death he was too caught up with his child the last thing he had from her, the woman he had loved with all his heart was now gone from him forever. Naruto made a vow that he would take of his son whether he was alive or not, he would find a way.

"I am sorry, and congratulations about your son, Mr. Namikaze." The doctor said sadly as she left the man alone with his wife and son for one last time, before he left to battle an invincible enemy who was after him since the day he was born. His son was a mirror image of himself, he wondered if he would have his mothers calm and collected attitude, she would always be the one to calmly think things through, even in battle she would think of a plan while he would just rush in, somehow she always took that into account when she thought of a battle plan knowing his unpredictable movements would find their way to help her planning.

Now a week after his coronation, and the birth of his son, he was dying, his life was leaving slowly as he looked at the sky once again, he memories traveling to another time once again, but this time he thought of Sasuke, his best friend and brother. He found team Hebi when he left to hunt down Akatsuki a year before, he took them all on and killed them all, except for Sasuke who was left unconscious, nearly half dead in front of him as he was about to deliver the ending blow, he hesitated, his heart pounding against his chest, every step closer he went to his raven haired friend the more the guilt of taking his life weighed against him.

The pain he felt at that moment he knew would make its way back at him as he thought about what the man could do if he ever lived, would he attack the village once again? or would he by some miracle have some amnesia, he knew the odds of that happening, it was impossible, but he couldn't kill him no matter how easy it would be to end it all right then and there he hated it he didn't want to do so, his only option was to place a seal on the man before him, if he took a step into the hidden leaf he would die on the spot, it was a difficult seal that he had created it was usually used for those in T&I in case any of the prisoners wanted of course to run away, it was created to alert a ninja that someone was escaping, but it turned into something different. Naruto knew that this was his only option, he had planted seals on other criminals who all died instantaneously when they stepped within the villages walls, it caused a huge uproar the first time a man just dropped dead the moment he stepped inside the village, but when Naruto came by and explained the situation he calmed down the entire population in ten minutes when it took every ninja on the scene hours to calm down a small portion the population.

The seal took a few minutes to make on the piece of parchment paper Naruto pulled out of his Kunai pouch, it was extremely small, but the perfect size for the young blond to make his own personalized seal, the reason he even made such a horrifying seal was due to the war, it had ended a couple of months after it started, but the ones who started it were still alive just secluded themselves into hiding, so that they could recover long enough to regain all of their chakra and brush up on a few new jutsu to get their goals. Madara, the bastard did anything so that he could live, he was arrogant as he thought about his projection technique would save him at any cost when it came down to it, he was really just waiting for the blond jinchiriki to finally pass on the Hokage hat, and pick his successor to carry the nine-tailed fox and take the child to extract the demon and complete his sadistic goal.

Now the maniacal man was dead somewhere beside him, died a few moments before his supposed time, he was dying a lot slower than his opponents as he looked back at the reddening sky, it reminded him of his mothers fiery red hair that moment he met her inside his seal, he thought for sure nothing could compare to its beauty, but of course he wasn't dying then with nothing but the endless sky above him as his only and last view of the world.

He was lost in his thoughts as he reminisced about the past, he never noticed another chakra was approaching him at a high-speed, as he mind was getting foggy, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps while his hearing deteriorated at each passing moment, he also didn't feel someones hand as they healed his wounds, but he did see a raven haired person over him, before his sight was dulling, his life was hanging on a thread too much time has passed yet this person was trying to heal him when even Tsunade can't so much as save him when he was leaning closer to the after life seconds left until he would finally be at peace.

The person above him was working fast as he healed and closed many of his horrifying wounds that were the cause of the young blonds approaching death, he wasn't trying to save him but to buy him some time, for what? Naruto didn't know as he watched the person. His eyesight failed him as he was trying to figure out who it was beside him, he couldn't see all that well as everything that his eyes rested on blurred, and no matter how hard he focused on the object, it didn't get any clearer.

After a few moments his vision cleared as he felt his body was slowly regaining a small part of his lost strength, it wasn't enough to save him, but it granted a few more minutes to live, a few more agonizing moments. Naruto had no idea what this person wanted, and why they gave him a few more moments to live, a few more moments until he met his unavoidable end. His vision started to become more focused as he concentrated his gaze at the only living hazy figure in front of him as the raven haired individual stared back at him, like he was waiting for a reaction.

The more he looked at the person before him, the more he seemed to become more familiar to the blond, the man before him had raven black hair and midnight black eyes, his skin was a pale color, but still looked healthy. Naruto stared for a few more seconds until his memories flashed before him, a raven haired boy before him they both bickered back and forth, it was a memory from his rookie genin days. The man before him was the boy in his memory, he was Sasuke the one he let get away, his best friend who he couldn't stomach to kill even though it would one day save the village.

Sasuke looked at him, staring into his only friends cerulean blue eyes as they glowed in recognition as they continued to stare back at him. Sasuke was sure he didn't have enough time, but he would do anything to return the debt that he owed to the blond in front of him as he went through countless hand signs. The way he was going to repay the blond newly appointed Hokage was by saving him with his untested new jutsu, he wasn't one hundred percent sure of the results but he knew it would be enough to save him. The jutsu he went through was one that he stole from Madara's private scrolls that helped him travel through time so he wouldn't die, he stole it before he left his organization by making the man think that he died at Naruto's hands.

Naruto saw him talking, but he couldn't hear what he was saying, and he cursed himself for not bothering to learn how to lip read when he was thinking on what to train himself in. Sasuke completed the right hand-signs with his jutsu, but for some reason he cut his arm so that the blood was pouring out, he placed his arm over Naruto's body. Sasuke held his bleeding arm over Naruto so that he could complete the jutsu, it only worked with the blood of a Uchiha, and if he didn't give the blond some of his blood then he could very well die in the process, as his blood became devoured by the blonds unnatural healing abilities that was assumed lost, when the nine-tails was extracted out of him when he was overwhelmed during his capture, for the first part of the battle, but it thrown into disarray when Naruto did something with his chakra, it was a mystery to himself to what he did but he stopped the process long enough to let himself escape and live only to attack the unsuspecting members of the Akatsuki some of them died instantly, while Madara and Kisame were the last to kill.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again, he started to pant as he was about to speak, losing that amount of blood so quickly made him a bit woozy as he tried to heal the wound on his arm so he wouldn't pass out in the process. When he regained his composure he started to talk to Naruto unsure if he knew what he was saying, but he was going to try, this was his last time to talk to his friend, whether or not the jutsu worked he would either be saved or die in the process. Naruto heard some of the ravens words, but the beginning of his speech it was unknown as to what he was saying and unaddressable in the blonds mind as he listened to the rest.

"-I don't know where you'll go, or who'll you'll be, and when you will arrive, but don't forget you can live your new life in peace." Sasuke spoke softly, he sounded so far away now, now the raven was moving so far away, but he wasn't even moving, he was slowly being consumed in darkness, Naruto guessed his life was finally leaving him. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt extremely tired, he felt it was time for himself to sleep for eternity and to watch over his son when he finished his little nap, and possibly visit his parents. Naruto felt contempt with his life, he left a world full of peace behind, he created the impossible one person at a time, he had done his job at last.

Sasuke stared at the spot where Naruto was before he consumed by a bright light, the price for the jutsu was one that he didn't want the blond to know, it was not that bad, he had wanted to sleep for eternity, he would finally be at eternal rest. Sasuke closed his eye's as he fell to the ground the cost for the jutsu was his life, it was the only one that Madara would not worry about, even he wouldn't waste his life for something so trivial as time travel, he would rather wait then to go back and change it to the way he wanted. Sasuke closed his eye's his last thought was of team seven and all of their adventures together, being free, and that was when they were happy together.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a cold chill on his skin which woke him from his nap, what he saw first was a blinding bright light, he was about to scream at any one to turn off the light, but what came out wasn't his grown-up voice but it was a babies shrieks. He wanted to yell some more but each time came a babies cry, and when he didn't yell the baby screams stopped. The bright light seemed to subside as his eye's adjusted, the first thing he noticed was a nurse above him looking like she was cleaning him off, and the second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his body.<p>

Attempts to move his arms, and legs were pointless, so he observed his surroundings, all he saw were white walls. The only place Naruto knew that had white walls was the hospital, he both hated and loved it, he hated it because it was where he lost his wife, and he loved it because it was where his son was born. Naruto was still unsure of where he was, but somehow Sasuke's words were somewhat responsible for it as he tried to remember exactly what that idiot of a genius was doing. He said something about living his new life, Naruto paled at the words.

'I am sooooo going to wring his goddamn skinny Uchiha neck the next time I see him.' Naruto thought angrily as the nurse picked him up, when she looked into his eye's she gasped,

"Doctor! Come look at his eye's." The nurse called, she was still staring at him in awe until a man in a white coat came by, his entire front decorated in blood, as he wiped his hands to take him out of the nurses arms. The doctor was a young-looking man, he looked a little familiar to Naruto as his anger subsided as he stared at the man in curiosity. The man was also dumbstruck when he looked into his eyes, he looked like he was trying to form words with his mouth but nothing came out, just complete utter silence.

'Looks like I broke them.' Naruto thought as he continued to stare at the doctor trying to remember where he saw the man before.

Naruto couldn't figure it out, he knew he somehow was a baby again, that much was obvious when a new life came to mind unless he reincarnated a second later with his memories intact, if he was then he had no idea what he was going to do when it comes to the diapers stage, that was the only thing that came to his mind.

"It's impossible, he is too young, its like he's a legend or something, I don't know what to make of it." The doctor said flabbergasted, he was lost within his own amazement to notice the baby he was holding was smiling at him.

'Oh I didn't break him after all, and what does he mean I'm too young, too young for what?' Naruto thought, he was currently disoriented as he had no idea where he was, and what the doctor was saying.

"Call the head of the Uchiha clan they will want to hear about this, and get the young woman cleaned, she requires immediate rest, after all she's exhausted right after giving birth." Naruto's mind froze, the man before him said Uchiha, they are alive, or did Sasuke finally rebuild the clan.

'Now that bastard might be my ancestor, or maybe dad, never know with that sex machine.' Naruto laughed at his own joke, but all he heard were baby squeals, he would have to get used to not being able to communicate. The doctor holding him smiled when he heard the baby, he was now cooing Naruto, as he walked him to the nursery. Naruto saw beautiful colors painted on the walls, it reminded him so much of the room, the room where he last saw his son in at the hospital, the room full of babies who were silent as they slept.

Naruto moved his mind to his first brother, Sasuke he would now have to get used to him being his relative if he was a Uchiha like he thought. Naruto was gently placed down in one of the small cubicles as the doctor left him alone, being reborn takes a lot of energy to stay awake, especially if he was a newborn baby, he would need a lot of rest as he slowly closed his eye's waiting for the next time he woke up.

* * *

><p>Shuhan Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan walked into his home in the Uchiha compound, he was unsure of what to make of the messenger that the hospital sent him. The man was sure it was about his daughter, his first child the one he was about to excommunicate from the clan when he found out she was about to have a baby when she was a widow. He wasn't going to stop there, he would also seal away her sharingan, because the children who were born from only one clan member have a slim chance of ever achieving it, he was going to keep his first grandson Obito, while he hoped that the young toddler was not going to become a disappointment like his mother. While his daughter was his number one disappointment, when he learned that the baby's father was a man who died in the war, and he wasn't even a Uchiha, but a man who wasn't from a clan, his plans for her was to have his daughter married to another clan member and produce many strong children with the sharingan, but she ruined his plans.<p>

The messenger seen the anger escalating on the current clan head, when he walked into the room, he wasn't scared to deliver his message as he thought about the young infant that was born nearly an hour before. The small nameless boy was just born when he activated his sharingan, it was unheard of, but the little infant did two of the impossible. The first thing that the baby did was coming out alive, the doctors said he was most likely to become a still-born, but he came out screaming, which was unbelievable considering his heart stopped right before he came out, but when he came out he was sure the doctors were sighing in relief at the new life coming into the world. The second thing he did was as soon as the nurse was finished cleaning him up, he activated his sharingan, and he wasn't even five minutes old.

"My Lord Uchiha I bring a message from the hospital about your second grandson." The messenger started off, he waited for the man's reply before he continued.

"I don't want to hear about that-" The messenger didn't let him continue as he raised his hand to silence the clan head, but Shuhan didn't care at the moment, he was agitated, he didn't want to hear he was the only one who was able to raise his so-called half-breed of a grandson,

"He activated his sharingan in less than five minutes of his birth sir, now that is all I shall take my leave." The messenger finished, when he left he had a smug smile on his face for shutting up the Uchiha man, he hated him more than anything because of the way he treated his children, like they were merely pawns for him to use at any given time. Shuhan was thrown into stupefaction, his grandson was able to activate his sharingan, and he was barely five minutes old, the boy would be great if he was placed under the right guidance. He left the clan compound while leaving a two-year old Obito with a nursery maid to take care of him as he calmly walked to the hospital thinking about the new addition to his clan, and what he should do.

* * *

><p>Fugaku walked to the hospital without anyone from the clan finding out where he went, he was stealthy the way there. Fugaku loved his older sister, she was always so kind, and harsh when needed, but she was there for him more than their own parents, who trained them like they were weapons and not children at all. When he walked into the hospital he didn't notice a blond-haired boy, or any other children that was walking up to him, he was too relaxed when he thought he was out of the woods.<p>

"Hey-ya Fugaku, what brings you here?" Yelled a very familiar adolescent voice, when Fugaku turned around he dreaded that he even acknowledged the person at all. Minato walked up to his ever stoic friend after he was done his yearly health check-up curious to know what he was doing. Behind Minato were two girls who were the same age as the blond, a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes, she was Kushina, a girl from the Hidden Whirlpool village, and the only known survivor, the other girl was one from the Uchiha clan, and Fugaku's future wife, Mikoto. The two girls followed quietly while they watched the two boys talking to each other, it was no secret that they had the most strangest of conversations.

"Just have some business."

"In the nursery?"

"Yes."

"Expecting a kid at your age? My god-man." Minato looked shocked as he stared at Fugaku who looked like he was taken aback

"Wha- no you idiot, my nephew was just born."

"-And at my age its normal to start having children." Fugaku grumbled, which went unheard as the blond continued anyways.

"Oh he was, then let's go see the little tyke."

"Wha- no way."

"Lets see, which baby is it?" They all looked at all the babies sleeping in the little nursery room, there was a total of twenty babies,

"The only one with black hair I guess, I can't read the writing at the end of any of their cubicles."

"Why not just ask your sister."

"Oh yeah."

"Who is she?"

"My only sister, who you have known since you were ten, because you barge your way into my home all the time."

"Oh that sister, why didn't you say so."

"Wha- I just said she is my only sister."

"So what's the tyke's name?"

"I don't know."

"What? That's sad man."

"Why is that?"

"You don't even know your own nephew's name."

"He was just born, I don't even know if he has a name."

"Well why not name him-"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear wha-."

"No."

"Bu-"

"NO."

"At least hear me out."

"No I will not allow you to name my nephew after your godforsaken Ramen addiction."

"Hey Naruto isn't that bad."

"See you were naming him after food after all."

"He was going to be named after the most godliness of foods."

"I will not stand by and watch you name my-."

"I will be Hokage one day, it ain't that hard to name a baby."

"The day you become Hokage it the day I become a hapless idiot."

"DEAL."

"Wai- what? I never said it was any-."

"Oh hey a baby." Minato cut him off after seeing the small baby cubicle in the only room for a Uchiha woman in the hospital.

"Why are you an idiot when you're with me?" Fugaku walked in after him still grumbling after their latest conversation, but when he saw his sister sleeping and a baby at her side he went straight to see the baby. The cubicle only had his sister's name, while the baby still didn't have any name, when he looked at the small child he had black hair and milky colored skin, as he slept in his bed, he saw how the girls and Minato were swooning after seeing the baby.

"So he doesn't have a name after all."

"He's so cute, its unbelievable he's a boy!" Kushina gushed, while Mikoto agreed with her.

"He's definitely gonna grow up to become a heart breaker!"

"I can just imagine the girls swooning over him!" Kushina sighed in her daydream like state, while Mikoto had a different idea.

"Or the boys, if he grows up to look like his mother." Mikoto giggled at the thought, while Kushina joined in on her laughter.

"I bet he'll just love that!"The boys didn't even notice their conversation, except for Fugaku who occasionally took discrete glances at the young Uchiha teen, who was oblivious to the attention while she tried to hold in her laughter, in fear that she would wake up the baby.

Minato was watching the small baby as he slept hardly moving except for his small little chest moving up and down while he took each breath in his sleep, he saw how adorable the baby was, and he concluded that the baby couldn't hack the name Naruto with the color of his hair, it had to have a lighter shade for it to work, but the baby was adorable.

'That does it the next blond baby who is born I will name them Naruto, if they are a girl, then I can't give them that name.' Minato was lost within his own thoughts searching for a name. None of them noticed Shuhan entering the room, or the was he was watching them staring at the baby.

Shuhan was overwhelmed in shock to see two children from the Uchiha clan standing around the small baby, especially when they knew his plans for his daughter and her child, and he never announced yet that they will stay in the clan after all. He saw his son playing with the small infants hands, while the other teens stared at Fugaku, he recognized the red-haired teen, as the only survivor of her clan. He watched his own grandson, he was a small infant but he was a prodigy for what he accomplished, but while he was watching the baby he looked too pure to become a weapon for the clan, a babies innocence, this was his last chance to raise a child like a child. Shuhan thought regardless of whether the clan wanted him as a trained weapon for the clan, he would try to raise the boy like a child he is, he thought it might be his old age finally catching up to him, but regardless he was going to try at his third chance.

"Lets name the baby Jun." He said after a few moments of silence, he scared all the teens in the room, especially Fugaku, his usually expressionless face was expressed with fear as he watched his father walk into the room and watching him in amusement. They calmed themselves, but after a while the blond-haired teen smiled a goofy grin as he approved the name, along with the girls nodding their head, it took Fugaku a few seconds before he nodded his head as well.

"Well now we have a name for you baby Jun." Fugaku whispered into the small babies ear, as he continued to play with the babies small hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Later: (AN: I will start calling Naruto, 'Jun' so it won't be confusing in future chapters)**_

* * *

><p>When Jun woke up from his nap from the Hospital he saw his uncle Fugaku, who also happens to be Sasuke's and Itachi's dad in the future, then his future aunt Mikoto, and his former parents Kushina and Minato, he was so happy to see them alive and well that he didn't realize someone else was walking into the room where he resided with his new mother. The next person was his grandpa the clan head Shuhan, he stood tall as he had a soft expression on his face when he looked at him, the former Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and the now Jun Uchiha. It took him until his first birthday to be used to his name, his mother actually thought he was deaf but after a while they came to their own conclusion that he was ignoring them.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback: nine month's old<span>_

_Jun was crawling to his blocks, when he overheard his mother and grandfather speaking, they were filled with worry that he was deaf, but when Fugaku came by, he also heard this theory. The young adult uncle walked up to Jun who was playing with his blocks with Obito who wouldn't ever leave his side since he first introduced to his older brother, he kept on saying._

_"Jun, hey Jun, baby Jun, JUN." Silence that was all that was replied to him, Fugaku was getting angry, he was looking forward to playing ninja with the boy when he was old enough but he would be unable to hear anything._

_"Stupid baby." Fugaku grumbled, but Jun heard his uncle, and to say the least he was beyond furious, he threw one of his blocks at Fugaku, hitting him in the corner of his head which knocked him out, his grandpa and mom ran into the room when they heard Jun screaming at an unconscious Fugaku, saying his first word into a full sentence._

_"I'ma notta stupwid baby, -uo are." Jun then crawled away, leaving behind his unconscious uncle, and dumbfounded mom and grandpa, and his older brother laughing at the event._ _After that they tried his name again but he gave no response, he only responded to Obito until his first birthday._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

><p>Now Jun is old enough to talk extremely well for his age, he was also very well-trained, when no one actually trained him. He first showed his skill while watching his uncle practice with his shuriken, but when he left to rest his arm Jun ran up to the small weapons and threw them like a pro, he made Fugaku flabbergasted when he made them all bulls-eyes. His grandpa came by and saw him throwing the weapons and was startled with shock at the small blue-eyed Uchiha. They just stayed still as the little one was throwing the shuriken at an amazing accuracy, when Jun finished, his grandpa grilled Fugaku thinking he was training the small babe. Jun saw this and started laughing at the usual stoic boy's fear, and tactics to get away, he ran through tree's, houses, and anywhere he thought he could get away. Shuhan gave up on yelling at his son, and heir to turn to his youngest grandson and ask him who has trained him in the shin-obi arts, even though he was old enough by the clan's standards.<p>

"Jun, can you please tell me who has trained you?" Shuhan asked gently, careful not to let his anger control him in Jun's presence as he though of how to torture the poor soul who dared to go against his orders once he learned of their existence.

"Nobody did grandpa, I just watched uncle do it and I copied him. IT WAS REALLY FUN, do you think I can train with Obito, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Jun yelled, Shuhan was once again flabbergasted at his youngest grandson's abilities, he once thought that the boy couldn't get any better, but he was once again proved wrong. Shuhan was split in two, between his pride of the clan, and sadness that this young toddler would have to be registered and placed at the academy once the elders learn about this new piece of information. Jun would be the new weapon of the Uchiha clan, the exact opposite of the life he had planned for him, or his older brother since they didn't have to inherit the duties of a clan head or the Uchiha police force, that was his son's future burden.

Jun was agitated, when Sasuke is born he was going to wring his neck, he had to suffer being a child all over again, and to a Uchiha who happens to not want him to become a ninja, it was preposterous to even think about. He thought he would be able to become a ninja at a young age like his Sensei, Kakashi, but that plan was definitely thrown into the trash can once he found out they would freak out when he showed any talent in the Shin-obi arts, he would have to create a new plan to become a ninja and find some way to figure out what to do and not to do in the time-line he was in, and somehow figure out what to do from there.

Jun watched as his grandfather was too shocked to even speak,

'Looks like I broke him again.' He thought as he also watched Fugaku stare at him flabbergasted when he returned to find out who to hunt down for making him a scape goat for their action. Then he found out that he was only watching him and figured out the concepts of throwing shuriken, in his uncle's mind he can imagine the words about 'his nephew was a genius' emanating from him.

'But of course they wouldn't believe the 'I'm from the future theme', I don't even think they would take me seriously if I do say it, they will think I was being a child. Oh wait a minute I am a child, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING UCHIHA, oh wait I think I just insulted myself, this is so confusing.' Jun was lost in thoughts as his grandfather was talking to a messenger from the clan who arrived after Jun started ranting mentally.

"I understand, I will be at the meeting in a few moments, tell them of my arrival." Shuhan said as he started to walk away, lost within his own thoughts, the village was going into a hysteria about a third shin-obi war, even though they had just finished the second war, and the fact that his daughter was acting stranger than usual lately, but he hadn't heard anything from the children so he didn't think twice about it.

Jun was abruptly shaken from his thoughts when he sensed his brother was coming home from the academy, he placed a genuine smile on his face and ran to the direction to where he sensed his older brother, he was the only Uchiha who wasn't well all Uchiha, not that he had much experience with them all. Obito was an amazing person, he reminded him of well himself when he was at that age, well would be that age.

Obito was always smiling, and he always wore his orange goggles, and seemed to cry constantly, sometimes he would cry unconsciously, his eyes would water until he would finally notice it. Obito wasn't one of those inferiority complex older brothers, he was pretty awesome about him being able to use the sharingan when he wasn't able to. Fugaku watched the youngest in his Uchiha family, smile and runaway, that was always the strange thing about him, he would know where everyone was without anyone telling him, it was like he could sense where everyone was, which was crazy wasn't it.

When Naruto reached the entrance to the Uchiha compound he saw his older brother about to walk in, so he did the most natural thing a little brother could think of during that situation, he jumped on him, and hugged him till they hit the ground. Jun was laughing his head off as he jumped off Obito who was laughing and smiling at him. Jun always loved to see him smile, even while he was supposed to be an adult in a toddlers body, he always wondered what it was like to have an older brother who wasn't obsessed with revenge, or trying to hunt him down and kill him to achieve a god almighty power.

They walked home together while Obito was telling him about his day at school, and the new prank he pulled on the teachers, all while avoiding the punishment he received after getting caught, but he loved the awestruck expression he was getting from Jun, all while Jun only had one thing running through his mind.

'Why didn't I think of that?'

On the way back to their home they noticed that their house was crowded by others from the clan compound, Jun's heart sped faster the closer he got to the house where he and Obito lived. Jun felt his older brother grab his hand, and held it with an iron grip as he tried to look strong, but Jun could see within the child's eye's was an inner turmoil, as he looked upon their home, worry was etched unto his face as they drew closer.

The other clan members took immediate notice of them, but the one who approached them was their mothers favorite baker, she was a kind old woman who always smiled at the boys when they went to her shop to gather bread, but her smile looked forced and sad as she looked at them, Jun knew immediately that something was wrong when they stopped them from coming into their house, despite the bystander's efforts he ran inside, no one caught him until he found his mother screaming, a kunai in her hand, when she turned her gaze to Jun, she smiled sadly, as she plunged the weapon into her neck, killing herself immediately.

Jun didn't know he activated his sharingan until it was too late, the image of her killing herself in front of him was forever engraved into his mind. He didn't know what happened after that, only that he woke up in the hospital, and the memory of his mother committing suicide when she saw him replayed over and over, and for the first time since he was thrust into the past,

He cried.

* * *

><p>Well this is a project that kept on plaguing my mind for the longest time and now that I have it written down I can finally move back to my unfinished projects, and there might not be any pairings for this one, and yes Naruto's wife is an OC, I couldn't find anyone who would be good enough for Naruto, and I wanted him to have the perfect wife, even if she died they both had a great time together.<p>

Oh yeah, about Fugaku's dad changing, it is supposed to be like he had a change of heart, since his wife died he was a hard ass who only lived to make human weapons for the clan, the best of the best would be his pride and joy, I had to find the reason Fugaku would be like that. But as always he will eventually become who he had become in Canon, and I'm sorry to say but this time it will be Naruto's fault and I know I am giving a lot today but I can't stop myself from typing, so I better say good-bye before I say how the story will play out lol,

And to those who want to spear me for not updating my other stories, I will happily announce as I dodge each hit that I have worked on the other chapters as well, but since I have traveled/ job-hunting/ and losing my internet in the process will be able to update as soon as I can, so just a few more days hopefully, :D

Also for those who want to know the ages of Minato and the others here they are, since I'm editing this story.

Minato: Age at Jun's birth; 15

Kushina: Age at Jun's birth; 15

Mikoto: Age at Jun's birth; 15

Fugaku: Age at Jun's birth; 20

Shuhan: Age at Jun's birth; 52

Jun and Obito's mother: Age at Jun's birth; 27

And if your curious about any other Characters ages, just PM me and I'll add it to the next chapter.

:D


End file.
